


A Playlist For The Survivors

by lighthouseglow



Series: Tomb Raider [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Anxiety Disorder, Coming of Age, Diary/Journal, Exploration, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Geeks, Gen, Insecurity, Introspection, Personal Canon, Personal Growth, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Stream of Consciousness, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a survivor in all of us.</p><p>...At least, I'd like to think that's true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Playlist For The Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> I was too young to play the original Tomb Raider games, so when I heard about the 2013 franchise reboot I decided to give it a shot. Time to strap on those hiking boots! What shocked me was that I identified with Lara right away and yet one of the game's executive producers said this: "“When people play Lara, they don’t really project themselves into the character. They’re more like ‘I want to protect her’.”
> 
> ...So this is, in part, a frustrated reaction to that. Enjoy. And to my fellow female gamers out there, keep on playing.

I didn’t expect this trip—can you call it a trip?—to turn out the way it has. I’m…dirty, for one thing, probably covered in shit and I actually, in some foggy area of my brain, want a bath. I’m not as good with a bow as Daddy was convinced I was, or maybe I’m just rusty—took me half an hour to down a deer for food.

But I did it. I suppose that’s…that’s something, right? Right? It’s the first thing I can really take pride in for the first time in…awhile. Lara out.


End file.
